Simply Knock
|developer = Chesko|game = Skyrim|name = Simply Knock|image = SimplyKnock.jpg|version = 1.0.8|nexus-id = 73236}}Simply Knock is a mod for and . It requires to run. Features *The voice of the person you hear on the other side of the door will match the person actually answering the door. *If no one is home, or no one is able to answer the door, no one will answer. *Simply Knock implements a Mod Config Menu to configure a few minor settings, such as how difficult or easy your speechcraft attempts should be. It also adds Settings Profiles, as seen in some of my other mods. Configure it once, and your settings are ready on your next character or play-through automatically. *If allowed inside, the area will remain unlocked and the occupants will be non-hostile to you (will not accuse you of trespassing) for the duration of your stay, or until the next time their "lock up the doors" routine starts (usually the next day). Try not to overstay your welcome. *If the occupant refuses to let you in, they will continue to refuse you for 24 hours (configurable). Continued knocking will only cause them to yell at you to go away from the other side of the door. *Simply Knock is smart enough to not display the Knock option inside dungeons with locked doors, or in other hostile areas where this option doesn't make sense. It also doesn't display the option when inside and trying to go outside. *If you are sneaking, the lock pick screen will always be displayed instead. Settings *'Base success chance of requests' - The base chance of how often you will succeed in requesting to come inside, unmodified by Speechcraft skill. Speechcraft adds 0.5% chance per point of Speechcraft. Default: 50%. *'Welcome duration' - How long you can stay in a cell once invited (until you leave). Default: 12 hours. *'Failure timeout' - How long before you can try to request entry at a given location again after failure. Default: 24 hours. *'Friends always allow entry' - If enabled, friends will always allow you to enter. Default: Enabled. *'Settings Profiles' - This mod saves your settings to a profile by default, and are persistent across saves and new games. If you use mods like Campfire or Frostfall 3, you are probably familiar with this feature. Compatibility *Confirmed as compatible with the following mods: **No Psychic Lock Knowledge - The door menu does not betray the difficulty of the lock. **Address Unknown - The door menu does not betray the destination of the door. **Lockable Locks **Lock Overhaul (see note) **Ordinator **Requiem **Mods that add new buildings (e.g. new lands mods) **Mods that move existing buildings, or modify where the default doors lead to (e.g. Expanded Towns and Cities) *Needs compatibility patch: **SkyRe - Requires compatibility patch. See Files section. **PerMa - Requires compatibility patch. See Files section. *Special Compatibility Notes: **Using Simply Knock, SkyRe, and Lock Overhaul simultaneously, with Lock Overhaul's "Auto Pick" feature will cause the door menu to display an "Open" option, which will effectively do nothing. Also, selecting "Auto Pick" may bring up the lock picking screen occasionally, especially when sneaking. Canceling out of the lockpicking menu after auto-picking will show that the door was unlocked successfully. All other features of Lock Overhaul should function normally. These (minor) issues are not present when using Simply Knock and Lock Overhaul WITHOUT SkyRe. *Includes StorageUtil.dll and JsonUtil.pex/psc from PapyrusUtil 3.2. This mod can run along-side other mods that implement PapyrusUtil and also include these files. It is recommended that you load this mod last / later than (in Mod Organizer, with a higher Priority) other mods that implement PapyrusUtil. *Simply Knock attempts to match the voice type of the occupant with a list of known common voice types. This will catch 90%+ of possible cases in the game. If the voice type of the occupant is unique, the system defaults to using MaleEvenToned or FemaleEvenToned and the speaker is named "Indistinct Voice" instead of "Voice". This just means that the person you hear on the other side of the door might not match what they actually sound like in this case. *This mod is designed around knocking on locked doors that lead to another interior cell. This, again, catches 90%+ (if not 100%) of the cases in the vanilla game. If you are using a mod that brings the interiors of buildings into the Tamriel (or other outdoor) worldspace, or a mod that adds new houses / building that have their interiors in the same cell as the exterior, this mod will not function in those instances, and the author has no intention of supporting such a case. *This mod uses a perk (not one you select, but internally to the mod) in order to override the activation of doors. In general, this is compatible with other mods that also use a perk to override door activation. Please note any incompatibilities you run across. *Other than those specific cases above, should be compatible with everything. Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods